User blog:Mochizou/Attack On Wiki Season 1 Episode 9
Quick Note: Obviously this is being written on my new account. All the older episodes are here if you want to read them Titan in Sight Last time on Attack on Wiki The team attempted to come to terms with Kaylin's death, Kieran and Cam fell out once more and the team in the trees were left facing the titan... In the trees Dani: 'Everyone stay calm '''Gegi: '''What's the Titan doing? '''Yazzy: '''It's stopped moving '''Ari: '''Is it looking at us? '''Damian: '''It looks like it is. '''Gegi: '''What do we do? '''Dani: '''Let's all just stay prepared '''Yazzy: '''Wait is it.... '''Ari: '''It's picking up a horse! '''Damian: '''It's throwing it over here '''Dani: '''EVERYONE MOVE NOW '''Dani: '''Is everyone ok? '''Gegi: '''I think so '''Yazzy: '''I'm good '''Damian: '''I'm fine '''Yazzy: '''Where's Ari? '''Ari: '''DOWN HERE '''Gegi: '''Quick get back up here '''Ari: '''MY 3DMG GEAR IS BROKEN '''Damian: '''Fuck, there's a titan coming '''Yazzy: '''I'll get him '''Gegi: '''Be careful Yazzy '''Dani: '''The titan's getting closer '''Yazzy: '''Ari, hold on to me '''Ari: '''I got you '''Gegi: '''QUICK ''Yazzy lifts Ari back up into the tree 'Ari: '''fuck that was close '''Damian: '''Hang on, where did that titan shifter go? '''Dani: '''It must have run into the forest '''Gegi: '''Then... '''Yazzy: '''It's all up to the others now '''Dani: '''Gegi, fire the black flare, it will let the others know ''Gegi fires the flare In the forest (Squad 2) 'Cam: '''Why do I have to be over here? '''Tori: '''Because you can't keep your fucking mouth shut '''Cam: '''It wasn't me that was talking shit '''Tori: '''You were spreading it though. '''Sarah: '''What's up with you Cam? You seemed decent enough earlier on. '''Tori: '''That's because he's on his own. Around Kieran, he turns into an ass. '''Sarah: '''You don't get on with him then? '''Cam: '''He's a fucking dick '''Sarah: '''I had someone like that when I was training '''Cam: '''What happened to them? '''Sarah: '''Oh she died. Yeh on our first trip outside she got herself eaten. '''Tori: '''Well, shit. '''Sarah: '''You remind me a lot of her Cam. '''Tori: ' HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA 'Cam: '''Fuck off Tori, I'm not going to get eaten '''Tori: '''That's true, no one would want to eat you ''In the trees opposite (Squad 1) 'Kieran: '''I'm sorry about getting angry '''Lizzy: '''Don't worry about it, you're angry '''Kieran: '''But she was everyone's friend as well. I don't have a right to act like this '''Ash: '''Kieran honestly, you did what everyone else was feeling, you need to stop worrying about upsetting everyone. '''Kieran: '''I just hate Cam so much, he's always making comments and right now with Kaylin dead, I can't deal with him '''Lizzy: '''Don't let him distract you, if you do, we'll fail here and Kaylin's death will mean nothing '''Ash: '''We all have to work together here to prevent everything going wrong. '''Lizzy: '''The last thing we want is for our first trip outside to be a failure. '''Kieran: '''You're both right. I don't know why I let him get to me, I'm just going to forget about him and focus on this mission. '''Lizzy: '''Wait, what is our mission? '''Ash: '''It was to just get into the trees. Hange never said why or what would happen '''Kieran: '''Do you think they're going to try and capture this titan? '''Lizzy: '''They might be. ''Hange enters 'Hange: '''Recruits, be ready, when the titan is in sight, you need to be prepared to engage it or surrounding titans. '''Kieran: '''Are you going to capture it? '''Hange: '''We certainly are. As soon as we heard of a possible titan shifter, we organised this expedition. Imagine my delight when I found out we were being chased by a possible titan shifter, I'm so excited, I can't wait for it to attack '''Kieran: '''The rumours about you really are true '''Ash: '''So, you think there's someone inside? '''Hange: '''I really do hope so, it would be a real shame if there was no one in there. '''Soldier: '''COMMANDER HANGE! THE TITANS IN SIGHT '''Hange: '''YAY! Ok kids, get ready ''Squad 2 'Tori: '''There it is '''Cam: '''It looks as strong as before '''Sarah: '''It doesn't take long for a titan to recover, especially an experienced titan shifter. Be prepared to engage it, it could easily put up a fight. '''Cam: '''I'd really rather avoid it to be honest. '''Tori: '''Why the fuck did you join the Survey Corps then? '''Cam: '''That's none of your business. '''Tori: '''Wait, where's my heichou? '''Sarah: '''Heichou? '''Tori: '''The bae-- I mean Captain Levi '''Sarah: '''Captain Levi and some of the others are in a separate tree. In the event of the titan escaping or the capture failing, we'll need Yeager's titan powers. Captain Levi and Mikasa Ackerman are standing by in case they need to accompany him. '''Tori: '''Ugh, I miss my heichou '''Cam: '''Shut up Tori, we joined the Survey Corps to fight titans, not fall in love. '''Tori: '''Says the guy who's too scared to fight a titan '''Cam: '''I'm not scared, I just don't want to fight this particular titan '''Sarah: '''If that's the case then you can help fight the small fry's. '''Cam: '''Well....uh....sure, I guess. '''Sarah: '''Everyone, be ready, it's almost here ''Squad 1 'Hange: '''This is going to be so much fun. A chance to get more information '''Kieran: '''You scare me at times Commander '''Ash: '''I think she scares us all. '''Hange: '''Here it comes....3 '''Lizzy: '''Oh shit '''Hange: '''2 '''Ash: '''Get ready '''Hange: '''1 '''Kieran: '''It's time '''Hange: '''FIRE ''Round and round of rope is fired at the titan, trapping it in place 'Kieran: '''We caught it! '''Hange: '''Not quite. AND AGAIN ''Further rounds of rope is fired at the titan, securing it further in place 'Hange: '''Now, we've caught it ''In the trees 'Gegi: '''That sound '''Yazzy: '''They're firing '''Damian: '''Does that mean? '''Ari: '''They've caught the titan '''Dani: '''That sound can only mean the plans been put into action, as for it's success, we won't know until later ''Sqaud 2 'Cam: '''Did we get it? '''Tori: '''It looks like it '''Sarah: '''We did it! The titans been captured '''Cam: '''FUCK YEH ''Sqaud 1 '''Kieran: ''(thinking) We did it. We caught a traitor, we caught someone working against us. We can find out who this person is and get some answers. ''Mikasa enters Mikasa: 'Wow, did you see that? Amazing. I bet you played a part in helping '''Kieran: '''Well....uh.... '''Lizzy: '''For the love of god, just fuck her already '''Kieran: '''LIZZY! '''Lizzy: '''Well, I'm just pointing out the obvious. I know what me and Armin will be doing later, if you know what I mean '''Kieran: '''I think everyone knows what you mean '''Ash: '''Where's Eren? '''Mikasa: '''He's back over there, Captain Levi is keeping him safe for now '''Ash: '''Levi better not be stealing my man '''Hange: '''Ok recruits, who's ready? '''Lizzy: '''For what '''Hange: '''To find out the truth ''Squad 1 moves to the captured titan '''Hange: '''Let's open this titan up '''Ash: ''(thinking) The moment is here '''Kieran: '''(thinking) ''We're going to find out who this titan really is. Category:Blog posts